Franken Stein
Spirit Albarn (ehemals) |seiyuu = Yuuya Uchida |tätigkeit = Lehrer, Meister |synchronsprecher = Martin May }} Franken Stein (フランケン シュタインは, Furanken Shutain) ist ein Lehrer der Shibusen. Er gilt als der stärkste Meister, welcher an der Shibusen graduierte. Seine momentane Waffe ist die Death Scythe, welche ehemals in Ozeanien stationiert war, Marie Mjölnir. Früher war Spirit ebenfalls seine Waffe, jedoch rettete Spirits Frau ihren Mann vor den grausamen Experimenten Steins. Wegen seiner extrem flexiblen Seelenwelle kann er sich aber jeder Waffe anpassen. Aussehen Stein ist ein großer Mann mit silber-grauem Haar und einer Brille mit großen, runden Gläsern. Er hat eine Schraube in seinem Kopf, falls er die Schraube dreht, konzentriert er sich. Ein Markenzeichen von Stein neben der Schraube sind all die Nähte an seinem Körper, welche auf seinem ganzen Körper verteilt sind. Als Kleidung trägt Stein einen Laborkittel, welcher ebenfalls einige Nähte besitzt. Unter dem Kittel trägt er ein graues Hemd, welches auch Nähte besitzt. Stein ist sehr gut gebaut für sein Alter, was wohl daran liegt, dass er viel trainiert. Als Kind hatte Stein weder seine Schraube, noch all die Nähte an seinem Körper. Damals war er kleiner als Spirit. Früher ähnele Stein vom Körperbau her Chrona und sein Gesicht erinnerte an das Gesicht von Soul. Während der Auslöschung des Sternklans war Steins Haar durcheinander und er trug ein Hemd voller Nähte. Er hatte damals ebenfalls den selben Blick wie als Kind. Auf dem Mond hat ihn der Wahnsinn so sehr beeinflusst, dass seine Erscheinung sich geändert hatte. Es sah so aus, als wären ihm "Ohren" wie die eines Hasen gewachsen und er schien dünner geworden zu sein. Nachdem er Justin aber getötet hatte, sah er wieder normal aus. Galerie Stein Kind.png|Stein als KInd. Stein Jugend.png|Stein in seiner Jugend. Stein Wahnsinn.png|Stein unter dem Einfluss des Wahnsinns. Stein Lost Island.png|Stein auf Lost Island. Persönlichkeit Als ein Mann der Wissenschaft sieht Stein alles auf der Welt, auch sich selbst, als ein Forschungsobjekt. Diese Persönlichkeit besaß er schon als Kind, damals wollte er geradezu alles sezieren, jedoch hinderten seine Mitschüler ihn daran. Diese Eigenschaft verschreckte die meisten Personen in seinem Umfeld. Dieses Hobby hat Stein auch heute noch und er wollte mal während der Stunde einen vom aussterben bedrohten Vogel sezieren, da er noch mehr über ihn herausfinden möchte, bevor er ausstirbt. Die Nähte in seinem Gesicht könnten von Experimenten am eigenen Körper stammen. Er hat auch eine bedrohliche und sadistische Persönlichkeit. Während dem Kampf gegen Maka packte er sie an einem von ihren Pferdeschwänzen und hob ihre Kleidung hoch und malte Markierungen auf ihren Körper, damit er bestimmen kann, wo er sie mit dem Messer aufschneidet und dachte darüber nach, ob er ihre Haut in Schmirgelpapier verwandeln sollte. Als Black Star versuchte ihn anzugreifen, konterte er den Angriff in einer schmerzhaften und blutigen Art und Weise. Sein Lächeln besitzt oft sadistische Absichten. Stein ist sehr anfällig für den Wahnsinn und er selbst bestätigt dies. Nachdem die Schlange in Maries Körper Stein beeinflusste, wurde er ein Opfer des Wahnsinns und ging deswegen kaum noch zur Arbeit. Er hörte auf dem Rauchen, um den Wahnsinn zu besänftigen. Nygus beschriebt ihn als Unfähig zu lieben und als stets allein. Er gab zu, dass er Spirits Reaktion auf Makas Angebot mit ihr einen Tag zu verbringen nicht verstand. Dies zeigt, dass er beinahe nichts fühlen kann, außer wenn er etwas sezieren möchte. Diese Eigenschaft könnte der Grund für seinen Wahnsinn sein. Er scheint auch keine Moral zu besitzen, zumindest in seiner Jugend. Als Sid Black Star nach der Auslöschung des Sternklans mitnehmen wollte, hinterfragte er diese Entscheidung. Wäre es Steins Entscheidung gewesen, hätte er das Baby wahrscheinlich dort allein gelassen. Seine Unmoralische Seite kann man auch daran erkennen, dass er Spirit früher während er schlief sezierte. Trotz seiner grausamen Persönlichkeit hat er auch eine mitfühlende Seite, welche sich um seine Freunde und Schüler sorgt und sie beschützen möchte. Er benimmt sich etwas wie ein Vater gegenüber den Schülern. Er verabscheute auch Medusas Aussage, dass sie Chrona aufgeben würde, wenn er/sie nutzlos für sie wird. Es ist nicht bekannt, wann er diesen Teil seiner Persönlichekeit bekam. Handlung Der Nachhilfeunterricht Trivia *Als Spirit und er Partner waren, sezierte Dr. Stein ihn, wenn er schlief. *Stein raucht sehr viel. *Stein basiert auf Frankenstein und dem Monster, welches er kreierte. *Er dreht seine Schraube stets im Uhrzeigersinn. Navigation Kategorie:Meister Kategorie:Shibusen Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Ehemalige Antagonisten Kategorie:Menschen